He Really Loves Me
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: I love him but he loves someone else... Is there still hope? TYL!Tsuna x OC. I suck at summaries. Rated T for slight violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Hi, guys! If you're wondering why I did this, it was because it just came into my head and TYL!Tsuna is hot.**

Character Profile

Name: Mira Yagami

Age: 14 (present) 24 (future)

Birthday: November 15

Family: unknown

Kyoko, Haru, and I always meet at the park after school to hang out. This time, we're going to a mall and to have some cake, of course. Cake is very delicious!

Upon arriving at the mall, a particular conversation got my full attention.

"Kyoko-chan, do you know that Tsuna-kun likes you desu?" Haru asked Kyoko, who was munching on a slice of chocolate cake.

"He does?" Kyoko said, pondering on Haru's words.

Seriously, Kyoko? You're kinda dense. Can't you see? His confession towards you last time was real. He blushes whenever you're around, when you smile, or when he just sees you. He sometimes stutters as well. He never does those stuff towards anyone but you. He likes you, Kyoko. He loves you. Even if I have a crush on him as well, it's you. He'll choose you…

"It's true…" I muttered.

"Oh? Well, that's too bad. Tell him I'm sorry, because I'm already dating someone. And I'm transferring to his school." Kyoko explained.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner (desu)?!" Haru and I shouted in unison. "When is it (desu)?!"

"Tomorrow…" Kyoko replied.

"That's it! I hereby declare that we have a cake-eating frenzy today until 5:30 pm. Got that? We'll do this a make-up farewell party!" I stated.

"Haru agrees, desu!" Haru said.

The following morning, Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, and I brought Kyoko to the airport and said good-bye to her. (The reason why Hana isn't here was because she was sick and Reborn wasn't here because he was sleeping. Again.)

TEN YEARS LATER…

Ever since Kyoko left, Tsuna hasn't been smiling at all. It's either he's serious or sulking. He's also lost his appetite and hasn't been eating well. All of us (me, Haru, the Guardians, etc.) were worried about him. But, Gokudera and I were worried the most.

Also, Haru gave up on Tsuna and she and Gokudera started dating.

I entered Tsuna's office and saw him mulling over his paperwork.

"Tsuna." I said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hi, Mira." he said.

"Look, you haven't been eating right. You always lose your appetite. Tsuna, I know you had a crush on Kyoko. It seems you still do, actually. I know that you're sulking because she left resulting in you bombarding yourself with paperwork and not eating. You know, you can leave those papers to Gokudera. I'm your best friend, Tsuna. I know why you're doing this." I explained, handing him a tray of food that I brought with me on the way. "Eat up or I'll make Muku-chan (my nickname for Mukuro) do something perverted to you."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow but he saw the seriousness of my face. "Please, Tsuna. We're all worried. Just eat, if you don't want to die." I said.

He took the tray and ate a cupcake. "Yum! Who made this?" he asked me.

"I did." I said. "I have to go now. Yamamoto wants me to make Gokudera and Ryohei shut up."

Before I left, I told Tsuna, "If you die, I'll never forgive you and I'll make sure that I kill you again, ok?"

That night, as Haru and I were washing the dishes, Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Yo, Reborn. What do you need?" I asked him.

"We need to talk." he said.

"It's ok, Mira-chan. Haru will do the last 2 dishes, desu." Haru said.

I nodded and followed Reborn to the living room. I sat on the couch.

"So…." I said.

"I know that you have a crush on Tsuna. And, it seems that he's heartbroken over Kyoko. You know what to do, right?" Reborn said.

"But, Reborn. I know that you want to heal Tsuna's heart despite your violence and sadisticness, but he'll never accept me." I said.

"Just do it. If you succeed, good for you. If you fail, then you fail. The end." Reborn said.

"Fine…" I said.

The next day…..

I went to Tsuna's office again and did it. "Tsuna, I love you. I've loved you ever since. Do you accept my love?" I asked him.

"No." he said plainly. A plain no. Wao, Tsuna. You couldn't even spend time to think about it.

I started to cry and I was really hurt. I exited the room and said, "Thanks a lot, Tsuna." I walked through the hallways and caught a glimpse of Reborn. But who cares? I decided to go out and walk around to try and comfort myself.

At this forest, I sensed someone following me, but I shrugged. I was probably imagining stuff or it could be Muku-chan's or Franny's illusions, spying on me for some odd reason. But, the sounds kept getting louder. I stopped and turned around and saw this guy, pointing a gun at me.

Before I could run, he pulled the trigger. BANG! I dropped to the ground.

Tsuna's POV

I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that. I should've told her the truth. It was a yes, but I wanted to protect her. Most Mafiosos target the wife of a Mafia boss. But I really loved her.

I decided to follow her and Reborn told me that she went to the forest nearby. I heard a BANG! It was a gunshot. I got really worried and I ran to the spot. I saw no gun or a person holding it, but I saw Mira on the ground, covered in her own blood.

"Mira!" I shouted out. "What happened?!"

"Hi, Tsuna. There was this guy who shot me. I didn't see his face…" she muttered.

I carried her bridal style and went back to headquarters as fast as I could.

Normal POV

A few moments later….

"She's going to survive. It's a good thing you brought her here as soon as possible. Otherwise, she would've been gone." Dr. Shamal said, leaving us in the room.

I stirred and woke up. The first thing I saw was Tsuna, looking depressed.

"Tsuna? Where am I?" I asked him.

"Mira! You're awake!" he said, sounding relieved. "You're in the infirmary here at HQ."

"Oh, yeah. I remember what happened." I said, looking away. "Thanks for bringing me here. I'm sorry if I worried you, Tsuna."

"It's ok." he said. "I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For turning you down." he said.

"It's alright, Tsuna! Besides, I know that your heart belongs to Kyoko!" I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Actually, ever since she left, I've already tried to move on. And I fell in love with someone else."

"Really? Who?" It's not me, right?

"I know that she likes me, too, but…"

"It's ok, Tsuna. I'm sure if you confess to her, she'll be really happy." And I'll be sad.

"It's you, Mira. I loved and still love you." WHAT. THE. HELL. ME?!

"Really?! I love you, too!" I said, hugging him. Tsuna hugged me back.

He released me from the hug and got down on one knee. "Mira, will you marry me?"

O.M.G. "Yes, Tsuna! Yes!" I shouted out. He kissed me and after I recovered, we got married.

THE END

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Read and review, guys!**


End file.
